Texas Disney Studios
Texas Disney Studios (Formerly known as Texas Disney MGM studios until 2008) is a part of Walter Disney Universe Resort and is the Walt Disney Studio Park Paris styled park. Park Opening: March 20, 1992 Lands Studio Lot * The Great Movie Ride * CineMagic Production Lot *Rock 'n' Roller Coaster *Disney Channel Rocks! *Soundstage Restaurant *Armageddon – The Special Effects *The Sorcerer's Hat *House of Mouse *''The Twilight Zone'' Tower of Terror (Formerly in Backlot) 1997-present Springfield (July 23, 2019-present) * The Simpsons House: Meet & Greet (July 23, 2019-present) * The Simpsons Ride (Formerly at Universal Studios Tennessee) 23, 2019-present * Kwik E Mart (July 23, 2019-present) (July 23, 2019-present) * Krusty Burger (July 23, 2019-present) * Kang & Kodos: Twirl and Hurl (Formerly at Universal Studios Tennessee) 23, 2019-present * Moe’s Tavern (July 23, 2019-present) * The Frying Dutchman (July 23, 2019-present) * Cletus’ Chicken Shack (July 23, 2019-present) * Luigi’s Pizza (July 23, 2019-present) * Lard Lad Donuts (July 23, 2019-present) * Duff Gardens (July 23, 2019-present) * Bumblebee Man’s Taco Truck (July 23, 2019-present) Animation Lot *Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse AGAIN! (13+) (January 17, 2020-Present) (Replaced Animagic!) *Disney Animation **Animation Academy **Character Close-Up **Sorcerer's Workshop **Animation Screening Room Streets of America * Muppet Vision 3D * Hyperion Theater **The Golden Mickey's (2002-Present) **Disney's Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular (2004-Present) Marvel Universe (2019) * Spider-Man Doc Ock’s Revenge (2019) * Hulk Epsilon Base 3D (2019) * Avengers Battle of Ultron (2019) * Thor Thunder Spin (2019) * Iron Man Experience (2019) * Avengers Flight of the Quinjets (2019) * Ant-Man: The Ride (2019) * Guardians of the Galaxy – Mission: BREAKOUT! (2019) Disney Channel Studios (June 14, 2003-present) In June 2001, it was announced the One Saturday Morning Club would closed in February 2002 to make room for a new area named Disney Channel Studios which was set for a June 2003 opening. On October 2001, it was confirmed Disney Channel Studio would open on June 14, 2003 and that it would keep Nightmare in Bluffington, Patti's Arcade, and 101 Dalmations Bumpity Bump with Doug Live being replaced by Playhouse Disney – Live on Stage!, Humongous Kiddieland would be replaced by an expansion for Patti's Arcade, and Hazelnut Balloon Bash would be replaced by TheKimCoaster which is themed to Kim Possible. *Disney Junior – Live on Stage! (2003-present, A live show attraction featuring puppets of characters from Disney Junior's popular television programs. Formerly known as Playhouse Disney – Live on Stage! from 2003 to January 2011. Replaced Doug Live.) *Patti's Arcade (2003-present, a Doug-themed arcade. Originally the post show for the Nightmare in Bluffington dark ride until it got closed in 2011. Expanded after the Humongous Kiddieland shut down.) *The KimCoaster (June 2003-present, a roller coaster based on Kim Possible) *Phineas and Ferb Danville Busters (August 2012-present, a dark ride based on Phineas and Ferb. Replaced Nightmare in Bluffington) *Gravity Falls Monster Hunt (September 2014-present, a dark ride based on Gravity Falls.) Former Attractions Production Lot * Muppets In Texas (1992-1996, demolished for Rock N Roller Coaster) Animation Lot * Voyage of The Little Mermaid (1992-2003, replaced by Animagic!) * Animagic! (2005-2018, replaced by Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse AGAIN!) Streets of America * Roger Rabbit II Preview (1992-1995, closed due to the film being cancelled) * Twin Towers (1995-2001, closed and demolished due to 9/11, replaced by Hyperion Theatre and part of the old elevator still used for VIP guests/handicap) Backlot * 1894 Historic House (1989-1994, demolished November 1, 1994 after the 100 year historic contract ended and failed to renew, replaced by Twilight Zone Tower of Terror) * Lights, Motors... Action! Stunt Show Spectacular * Studio Backlot Tour (both closed to make room for Springfield) Disney Afternoon Avenue (January 1993-1996), Replaced by One Saturday Morning Club A revival of the former Disneyland area. *The Disney Afternoon Live!: Plane Crazy (January 1993-1996, replaced by Doug Live) - a Disney Afternoon-themed live stage show. Don Karnage and Fat Cat have stolen the X-22 spy plane. Now it’s up to Baloo, Launchpad, Chip, and Dale to recover it. Replaced by Doug Live. *''Darkwing Duck's St. Canard Adventure'' (January 1993-1996, replaced by Doug's Nightmare in Bluffington) - a dark ride based on the "Darkwing Duck" TV series. **(January 1993-1996, replaced by Patti's Arcade) - a funhouse-like attraction that acts like a post show to the St. Canard Adventure dark ride. *(January 1993-1996, gutted for Hazelnut Balloon Bash) - a frog hop-like attraction for children ages 3 to 6 based on the "Goof Troop" TV series. *DuckTales Splash Station (January 1993-1996, gutted for 101 Dalmations Bumpity Bump) - a small water park for children ages 3 to 6 based on the "Ducktales" TV series. *Rescue Rangers Raceway (January 1993-1996, gutted for Baseball Kids LIVE!/Backyard Baseball LIVE!) *Disney Afternoon Train Station (January 1993-October 1997, renamed to the OSM Club Train Station) - a train ride with scenes based on The Disney Afternoon shows. *The Kobra Klub (1993-1997, replaced by Humongous Kiddieland) One Saturday Morning Club (January 1997-2002), Replaced Disney Afternoon Avenue. Replaced by Disney Channel Studios which opened in 2003. Kept the Afternoon Avenue name until November 1997 Unlike at DIsneyland and Disneyland Minnesota, *The Weekenders LIVE! (2001-2002, replaced Backyard Baseball LIVE!) *Backyard Baseball LIVE! (January 1997-2001, replaced by The Weekenders LIVE!, a live show based on the Backyard Sports series. In 1998, they updated the show and added 2 animatronics based on Sunny Day and her pal Vinnie The Gooch. Formerly known as Baseball Kids LIVE!) *Doug Live (January 1997-February 2002, Here, Doug and his friends performed daily. Guests were selected to play some of the other roles in the show. Replaced The Disney Afternoon Live. Replaced by Disney Junior – Live on Stage!) * Hazelnut Balloon Bash (November 1997-November 2001, gutted for The KimCoaster) - a balloon flat thrill attraction based on Pepper Ann, located right of Backyard Baseball LIVE!. * Doug's Nightmare in Bluffington (January 1997- February 2002, a dark ride based on the Disney adaption of Doug.) ** Patti's Arcade (January 1997-February 2002) - a Doug-themed arcade. It's the post show for the Nightmare in Bluffington dark ride. * Pablo Sanchez's Home Run Derby! (January 1997-2001, a swinging flat ride based on Backyard Sports.) * Humongous Kiddieland (May 1998-February 2002, replaced by an expansion of Patti's Arcade, a Humongous-themed indoor kiddieland with 2 spinning rides based on Putt-Putt and Freddi Fish, a frog hop-like attraction based on Pajama Sam, and a Scrambler-like attraction based on Spy Fox.) * 101 Dalmations Bumpity Bump (January 1997-February 2002) - a bumper cars-styled attraction based on 101 Dalmations the series. Disney Channel Studios (June 14, 2003-present) *Doug's Nightmare in Bluffington (June 2003- February 2011, replaced by Phineas and Ferb's Danville Busters, a dark ride based on the Disney adaption of Doug.) *101 Dalmations Bumpity Bump (June 2003-January 2005, replaced by Maggie's Bug Bump) - a bumper cars-styled attraction based on 101 Dalmations the series. *Maggie's Bug Bump (September 2005-January 2011, gutted for Gravity Falls Monster Hunt) - a bumper cars-styled attraction based on The Buzz on Maggie. Plaid Banana Kiddieland (2004-2013) * Moop and Dreadly's Big Adventure (2004-2013) * Loona Bunny's Carousel (2004-2013) * Nibbles and Sparks' Rockin' Boat (2004-2013) Entertainment * Villains Unleashed (October) Incidents * * * * * * * * * * * Studios * Playhouse Disney's New House (2014-Present) * Bear in the Big Blue House (2007-Present) * The Muppet Telethon Show (2012-Present) * Funimation Dubbing Studios (Located where Downtown land is today. 2002-2010; Covered with fake leaves to hide the building and SBNO from 2010-2012; Demolition began September 2012 and ended February 2013) * Disney Animation Texas (1989-present) * Disney Television Animation Texas (created of Pokemon: 2015-present, Darkwing Duck & more) Category:Walter Disney Universe Category:Theme Parks Category:Disney Parks